1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for quantifying the value provided to an information consumer. More specifically, the present invention provides methods for an entity to calculate a competitive fee in information sharing transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system is a database management system (DBMS) that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. The most prevalent type of database is the relational database, a tabular database in which a relational schema defines how data is be reorganized, allowing the data to be accessed in a number of different ways.
Regardless of the architecture, using a DBMS, a requesting entity (e.g., an application, an operating system or a user) obtains access to a specified database by issuing an access request. Such requests may include, for instance, simple catalog lookup requests or transactions and combinations of transactions that operate to read, change and add specified records in the database. These requests are made using high-level query languages such as the Structured Query Language (SQL). The term “query” denominates a set of commands for retrieving data from a stored database. Queries take the form of a command language that lets programmers and programs select, insert, update, modify and retrieve data.
In environments where cooperating parties share access to multiple DBMSs, there is a need to properly charge each party with a competitive fee for the use of products or services. While there are currently several models for charging fees for the use of software products, there are significant problems with many of the current models given how software development and data storage has evolved over the past several years. The rapid growth of computer networks has created the opportunity for people to combine databases in previously unavailable ways. These new opportunities for collaboration have brought challenges, however, regarding to account for and apportion the fees charged to an entity that both contributes to, and receives a benefit from, databases and software applications.
In particular, many situations arise where one party may wish to combine its own data and resources with the data and resources of another party to accomplish a given task. For example, research studies frequently require a large volume of data to reach statistically significant conclusions. If the data is expensive or difficult come by, it may be both prohibitive and wasteful for a single party to acquire sufficient data to draw solid conclusions on its own. In this situation, it would be advantageous for a party to have access to data from one or more other parties, especially when the cost of recreating the data exceeds the cost of acquiring it from another party. This could occur either where all of the involved parties collaborate to the joint research project, or where private research is being conducted by a single party. From the other direction, one party may control a large amount of data and desire to allow others access to the data, and in some cases, provide data processing services that other parties may then combine with their own. In either case, there remains a need to fairly and competitively charge for the data and any associated services that are provided.